


'Not Dates' Are For The Queen Of Diamonds

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Not Dates’ end with coffee, pleasant good nights and separate beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Not Dates' Are For The Queen Of Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post Memento Mori.

He finds it unsettling, the amount of truth in the old saying – you never really miss something until it’s gone. He also considers how long it took someone of his intelligence to figure it out…twice.

Maybe it’s the wine, but Daniel hasn’t had nearly enough to be placed in the same ballpark as ‘drunk’. Drunk is at least another 3-4 minutes away, sooner if he could pry the bottle from Vala’s greedy lips. Getting smashed with Vala on his living room floor with a half-built house of cards between them was not how he planned on winding up their 2nd ‘Not Date’. 

‘Not Dates’ end with coffee, pleasant good nights and separate beds.

But when Vala tilts her head back, poking her tongue into the wine bottle, eager for the last few drops, he wants to regret not planning this instead. Regrets are for the sober.

“Daniel?” She looks at him with those sad blue puppy dog eyes as she holds out the empty wine bottle. Damn, he thought he had that look patented. Smirking, he opens another bottle and pours her a half a glass. Moderation it seems has missed her entirely. “Thank you, darling.” she says before trying to simultaneously sip her wine and place another card on their house. He watches as if in slow motion as the house topples to a pile on the floor, the Queen of Diamonds hanging loosely between Vala’s fingers. She sighs before letting it fall, settling atop the rest of the cards. 

He wonders what the hell he’s doing. He’s just got her back, again, and he’s just sitting there watching Vala stare thoughtfully at the pile, like she’s going to break into tears at any second over losing their house of cards, and he’s just sitting there…how much did he drink?

He crawls over to her on his hands and knees, leans forward and gives her a peck on the cheek. Not because he thinks it’s a particularly good idea, but just because he wanted to, because he’s tired, and because she’s there. When he sits back down he’s met with her surprised expression.

“Why’d you…”

“Felt like it,” he replies flippantly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She’s a tad intrigued to discover he’s somewhat offhand when drinking. Disappointed she didn’t discover this fact earlier, secretly glad she knows now.

“Thank you” she smiles softly, still a little shocked at Daniel’s gesture. He sits there, sipping his own glass of wine and gives her that smile where he shrugs his shoulders and his glasses are pushed higher up his nose. She finds it cute and tells him so. “You’re welcome.”

To be honest, she’s tired too, and Daniel’s looking mighty comfortable at the moment, so she moseys on over to prop herself up against him and the back of the couch. He stares off into space until he feels her awkwardly rest her head against his. “I kissed you.” he says as if he’s just realising it for the first time.

“You did.” Vala replies, turning her head so they’re resting forehead to forehead against one another. She leans in this time, brushing her lips across his skin, close to his mouth before pulling away a fraction to look in his eyes. They’re dark, much darker than she’s seen them before, staring straight back at her, soft but wanting. He kisses her this time, fingers softly ghosting up her bare arm and around her neck. This is nothing like their first kiss, they move languidly, easy with one another presence. If anything, she feels Daniel’s passion more this way, and for once it feels right.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Out of all the possible scenarios Daniel may or may not have had running through his head these past few months involving Vala, not one of them had come close to taking her on his living room floor, cushioned by a precarious deck of cards that can’t possibly be used ever again and surrounded by several empty bottles of wine…By the grin on her face, he knows she doesn’t mind either.

“We should not date more often.”

Daniel raises his head, brushing a piece of damp hair way from her face and nods in agreement.


End file.
